Shinobi of the old ways
by I See you by Drebin 893
Summary: in the first chapter
1. chapter 1

This is my second story but my first crossover.

 **I** **do not own naruto, metal gear solid or any other things I may reference. This is the disclaimer for all the chapters.**

I get no profit from this excerpt good reviews.

Word of warning there will be a massive amount of gender bending.

Our story starts with a snow covered forest. A man with gun in hand was fighting a young woman in a robotic wolf suit. He goes by the name Snake and her's was crying wolf. After a long battle he won but just barely but unlike with the rest of the BB core he could not kill her so he called his friend Otacon they loaded her suit rail gun and her into the helicopter then he left to continue the mission.

Otacon saw that she was dieing do to a poison so he did a experimental test to move her memories and consciousness over to the new Octocamo he made. Later snake completed his mission but due to rapid ageing he was dying and asked Otacon to seal away the crying wolf's suit, Octocamo, and Raiden's high frequency sword and never open it again. Otacon asked why? Snake said he did not know but he has a feeling they were still needed and so Otacon did.

Neither did any of them know that it would be a long time tell they would be needed again and that purpose came young boy in Orange falling through a hole.


	2. the meeting

That my dear friend is where our story truly begins is with a 5 year old boy. (Naruto's pov) I open my eyes and see a dark tunnel. Looking up i see about 20 foot drop to where i am i can't climb up that so the only way to go is the is down.

After 10 minutes of walk of I see a object that looks like a door I reach out and touch it it started to move then there is a bright light. Once my eyes adjusted I saw a suit, a table and something that looked like a sleeping dog. I walk to the suit. the suit once i touched it opened up and latched on me and then lost consciousness.

when I woke up I was in a snow-covered Forest with two tall buildings with a creek through the middle. I see the metal dog from earlier walking up to me as well as a tall male carrying the things I saw on table. they stopped right before me and the back of the dog opened up to reveal a young woman with black hair and piercing eyes.

the man was the first to introduce himself he called himself old snake then it was the woman's turn and she introduced herself as crying wolf and then and then she asked my name in a soothing voice in reached to touch me. I recoil away way from her cuddling into ball saying don't hurt me.

they were both curious why I did that so they look through my memories. He look like she wanted to destroy the village for what they did. She on the other hand look like if he wanted to torture them slowly and painfully using lots of pointy objects.

then they both offered to train me in their respective skills. I asked them what the catch was? Before she could respond a large fox about the size of a bear but with 9 Tails tackled me to the ground licking my face saying your here you're here repetitively. When it finally stopped in got off me I asked you who the fox was? she said I am the kyuubi or my real name is Kihanna. I don't know why but i feel if i always knew her? So who gave kihanna coffee? After a few moments everyone started laughing. Then Snake told me to leave and rest because tomorrow we start training.

(no ones pov) at 06:30 there was a loud crash. The boy who fell asleep on the bed in the corner was up like lightning. after a few minutes The Professor/ Third Hokage / Jili was looking through the hole and sees Naruto instantly runs up to him and asks if he is ok? Naruto responds with a quick yes.

Then Naruto heard Snake speaking his head and said to tell Jili to grow a backbone. Naruto said Jili can i ask you a question? Jili respond with of course you can what is it Naruto?

Naruto said Jili you need to grow a dame backbone. Jili looked like he was just slaped with a fish. After a few moments he got the will of fire back in his eyes and then ask what is all this stuff? an explanation later and a sealing scroll and the last thing to seal away was the was the wolf suit but it got defenseive and ran and pick up and put Naruto in the driver seat.

Later the counsel called Naruto. So twenty minutes later Naruto opens the door and the civilians were shouting about killing the demon or giving him the old war Hawk. killing intent flooded the area and they turn to find the third with fire in his eyes.


End file.
